Miscellaneous Adventures of Bobby and Chloe
by CaliforniaWolfman
Summary: Mostly paragraphs or short stories about Bobby and Chloe, lots of prompts will be used, I'm not good at these and this is my first story here, please review and tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

1. Introduction:

She was weird, everyone at camp knew that; but she didn't seem scared of him or his off-putting appearance, and that made him feel special to have the girl from space think he was worth his time. He didn't know what to call these feelings but, he like them, when he hung around her, he didn't feel like bashing people.

2. Complicated:

He had no idea how to explain it to Benny, normally he would just smack him upside the head or tell him to piss off, but the constant questions seemed to wear Bobby down. Late one night at camp, Benny was asking a half asleep Bobby whatever popped into his head, the later too tired to reach down to smack him. Somehow they got to the subject of Chloe "Why does she think she's an alien? Why do you bother with her Boss? She's just an annoying kid who can't comprehend that she's psychic.." Benny kept asking and asking why he spent time with her when they could be pulling pranks, the only way Bobby could sum up his feelings as to why he spends so much time helping the little self-proclaimed alien is a sleepy "It's complicated…" before falling back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

3. Making History: "She did it. She actually did it," Bobby said to himself as he looked in amazement at Chloe's newest ship design she had built. He really did not think that at age 15, Chloe could build a functioning spaceship, well at lest they think it would function. Milla doesn't want Chloe to try it till Sasha and the other egg heads at the Psychonauts HQ have checked it out, but she can't stop Chloe from showing him around the ships interior and explaining how everything worked and where things were stored.

"I'm finally going to be able to go home," Chloe stated somberly, "now we just need to find out which planet is the right one."

"'We'?" Bobby questioned.

"Yes, we. You still want to go with me, correct?" Bobby thought he saw a worried expression behind the shaded glass of Chloe's new helmet. It still was the same basic shape, but larger to accommodate her growth with a floral pattern along the edges. He smiled softly down at her.

"I'd go anywhere if it meant I was with you."


	3. Chapter 3

4. Rivalry: It took a moment for it to set in what happened. Bobby had passed the finish line, completely confident that he had won; he was undefeated at the levitation race! He was going to start doing his signature taunt/victory dance when he noticed Razputin standing off to his right. He was going to call over to him and brag how he had "beat Raz the spaz without breaking a sweat" when he remembered that he hadn't heard Milla call out that he had won. Looking around he saw some of the other campers go talk to Raz, saying good job and other generic congratulations.

"Why are they congratulating him? I won!" Bobby thought to himself, "…didn't I?"

As he thought this, he could see Chloe wobbling over to him; she wasn't as steady on the levitation ball as he was, he usually had to help steady her. She questioned if she was okay, looking up at him.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Because Razputin beat you in the race." Chloe stated in a mater-of-fact tone

He didn't seem to process what she had said and asked her to repeat herself, so she did. And Bobby threw a fit. Stomping, flailing his arms and yelling about how he's supposed to be the best at the levitation race, how he's older then Raz the Spaz, and how he had been working for longer and harder than him.

"Chloe, I need you to do something for me!" He yelled, still fuming." I'm going to challenge him to a rematch tomorrow, and if I lose I want you to…uh…what could you do if I lose?"  
"I could give you a haircut, if you are going for a 'punishment' for losing'"

"What!? My hair, no way! I like my hair the way it is-"

"Then wouldn't having me cutting it be an adequate punishment for losing again?" Chloe said, cutting him off mid-rant.

"Well, I guess…"

The next day, Bobby had a bowl cut by lunch.


	4. Running Away

Writers Notes: I take requests and constructive criticism!

* * *

13. Running Away

She has no idea how, but she ticked off Mikhail. Chloe Barge is currently rushing through the woods as fast as her legs could manage, she didn't trust her poor levitation skills.

She was trying to tell Maloof and Mikhail that she would not need their 'protection services' as she had never needed them before, but how she worded it must have been thought to be an insult to the older boys' skills. So, he said he was going to demonstrate why she needed them. She had slipped out of his psychic grip once before, but didn't feel like testing her luck. She could hear him trashing through the underbrush after her, half yelling about how he would track her down like one of the bears back home.

Chloe rushed towards the main campgrounds, in hopes that she would find some sanctuary there. Running past the GPCs and Raz, who looked like he was fighting a bear? She would think about that later… In her wondering about the goings on of the circus runaway, her foot caught a hole and she went tumbling down.

Trying to fix her helmet to see better, she heard the pounding of feet on the earth behind her as she was suddenly being lifted up. Her beloved helmet was harshly yanked off her head and she took a deep breath to hold in. She wasn't going to test her ability to breathe Earth's polluted air right now.

Below her, holding her about 14 feet above the ground via a telekinetic hand, was the 13 year old Russian boy with an aggravated expression. "Little girl will learn not to doubt my skills." Mikhail said in his heavy accent. She thrashed about in the grip that was growing more painful as the seconds ticked on. "Struggling will do no good; I am much stronger than you." He squeezed the energy that was holding her up tighter around her small body causing her to let out a small shriek and release the breath she had been desperately holding.

Suddenly a flash of orange shot by Chloe's dangling feet. Fire had surrounded Mikhail, flames growing higher. To avoid being burned by the intense heat, he released the grip on the small alien, dropping her into the waiting arms of another. Shocked and confused, Chloe looked up to see a grinning Benny holding her up, and a pissed Bobby whose hands were engulfed in flames.

"You okay, Space Case?" Benny asked the small girl. She wasn't going to answer till she had her helmet back on, not that she could think of a response anyways.

"Benny, go." Bobby stated still focusing on making the flames surrounding Mikhail as hot as he could.

"Got it, Boss!" With that, Benny took off, jogging towards the lodge with Chloe.

Now sitting at one of the lodges tables, placing colorful Band-Aids on the scraped up legs of an alien girl were Benny and Chloe. AS she didn't want to take any unnessicary breaths, Chloe was questioning Benny via a tablet of paper and pencil borrowed from the camp store. Her first question was 'How did you know where I was?' written in somewhat sloppy hand writing.

"Boss was running around everywhere trying to find you! So when Ma-looser was saying how you were gonna be sorry about something, we beat the snot out of him and got him to tell us where you went. Bobby was pissed..."

'Why were you two looking for me?'

"Boss has something to tell you."

'What is it?'

"You'll have to talk to him about it, Space Case."

'Why isn't he back yet?'

Just as Benny was about to answer, the back door swung open and there stood a, slightly burned and wear a few new cuts and bruises, smirking Bobby. He wordlessly walked over to Chloe and popped her dented helmet back on to her head over her fluffy brown hair and sat down beside her.


End file.
